Untamed Reality
by Rosabelleee
Summary: It's darker than ever in Gotham City. People are mysteriously disappearing. People are being found dead with two distinct bite marks on their neck. The Gotham nights seem to be growing darker each passing day, the Joker is using this as an advantage, while the rich are trying to protect themselves, but no one knows what is happening. No one can explain it but them...
1. Author

**SUMMARY**

* * *

**_It's darker than ever in Gotham City. People are mysteriously disappearing. People are being found dead with two distinct bite marks on their neck. The Gotham nights seem to be growing darker each passing day, the Joker is using this as an advantage, while the rich are trying to protect themselves, but no one knows what is happening. No one can explain it but them, the children of the night..._**

* * *

**INFO**

On my profile there will be a link to my story on m- i- b- b- a (sorry for the spaces, but when I uploaded this doc. the word didn't show up, so just in case, i'm putting the spaces+dashes there)

You can check out a bit about the characters on the link as well! There will be more characters added probably in the future.

I'm also thinking of incorporating **_Selina Kyle/Cat Woman_** in future chapters, maybe bring her out unexpectedly.

Hope you enjoy!

**_xo_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

There was something broodingly wrong as Bruce Wayne stepped into his manor. He pulled his leather gloves off one by one, his eyebrows knit together in thought. His fingers loosened his tie, but it still felt like a choking grip.

There was a stench of something in the air, like death, like burning copper; _blood_. The lights were sparse, the only glow was coming from the flickering light above him. He was sure Alfred had kept a good eye on changing the bulb, maybe even bulbs he could say as he looked around suspiciously.

As he dropped his suitcase along the wall, he jogged lightly through the large foyer/room, and into the hallway, the stench of death becoming more unbearing. His eyes were filled with an inhumane darkness, and his posture was that of his alter-egos.

Bruce stopped abruptly at the sight of blood along the walls, fat drops on the floor leading into the adjacent study. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed a bloody handprint in the midst of all the markings, and he ran forwards, stopping in the doorway at the sight before him. His eyes were stone cold as he took in the scene that was in the study.

She was slumped back in one of the leather sofa's, blood staining her shirt and the one side of her neck facing towards him. Her head was awkwardly back, her mouth agape, and her eyes wide open. It was one of the recently hired maid's, and a young woman at that, and she was dead. Dead.

Bruce felt his insides swell, his anger boil, but it was too late now. Instead, he immediately called Gordon, the only cop he could trust, and explained every detail. Gordon hung up first, signifying his motives to get to the Wayne Manor as fast as possible, along with gathering a team of detectives and his most trusted officers.

Bruce stood there for a few moments, contemplating everything in his head, his fingers clenching into hard fists at his sides, before racing out of the study and calling out his Butler's name.

"I'm in here..." He heard a stifled voice coming from the kitchen.

When Bruce burst in through the kitchen doors, Alfred was nursing the back of his head with an ice pack and played numbly with a bottle of Tylenol.

"What the hell happened?" Bruce demanded with authority, yet not quite taking his anger out on Alfred. Alfred shook his head slowly.

"I do not know sir, it happened all so quickly."

"Did you see anyone, hear anything?"

"All I heard was Amelia's cry... nothing more." Amelia was the newly hired maid's name. _She was only nineteen_.

Bruce clenched his jaw, his fists curling at his sides. Before he took out his anger at the kitchen walls, the sound of sirens drew his attention, he looked back at Alfred, who was gesturing him to go, and he was at the front door in a matter of moments, letting Gordon in, along with his deputy Detective, Circe Shade. First responders were standing right outside, waiting for Gordon to direct them.

Detective Shade politely greeted Bruce, before following the strong stench of blood that tingled the inside of her nostrils teasingly. It wasn't quite pleasing as fresh blood, but it was still a smell that held a forceful attraction towards her.

"Is it this way?" She looked over her shoulder at Bruce, who was speaking with Gordon.

Bruce flinched and looked at her.

"Yes." Bruce nodded, following Shade's swift footsteps down the dark hall.

"The power's out only in this section of the house..." Shade stated as she began flickering light switches, looking up at the burnt out chandeliers. "Rather, the power's fried." She noticed, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Something wasn't right.

Stepping into the doorway of the study, both Gordon and Shade were in shock. Shade was in shock for a different reason. She knew it must have been one of them who had done this, but why, she had no clue. Maybe some kind of a warning? Her jaw clenched as she stared at the volume of dried blood along the dead girl's neck, the stench not as pungent, yet still there. Her eyes darkened, and she forcefully blew out a breath.

"Circe?" Gordon called out at her. She broke from her trance and realized she was already kneeling down next to the girl, eyeing the two deliberate bite marks along her neck, her jaw stiffening and her gums on fire. Her gloved hands touched the wounds very gently.

"Detective... is everything alright?" Bruce questioned, taking a couple of steps towards her.  
Drawing out an antiseptic wipe from her pocket, Detective Shade wiped the blood clean from the wound and quickly stepped backwards.

"Bites marks." She says aloud, dropping the wipe from her fingers.

* * *

Well! There we go, first chapter is up!

_Check out my profile for the** link** that was explained in my author's note! _

I'm all up for constructive criticism, but no harsh comments. Don't even think about insulting my writing, I mean, I don't really give a _shit_, but why waste your time being disrespectful. At least make it an intelligent remark?!

LOL

xo


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The fog was especially heavy that night.

A shiny black car pulls up at the curb, it's headlights bright in contrast to the dim lighting of the street, and out steps the driver, jogging around to the opposite back passenger door. He pulls it open all the way, holding the door while a beautiful woman steps out. She has long thin legs, that are clad in black platform stilettos, making her majestically even more towering. Her coal black dress is wrapped around her slender curves, stopping just below the knee. It was a very classic look, beautiful in it's own way. Her long pale hair is wrapped in a perfect chignon, and her lips are set in a full crimson pout.

The driver doesn't even _dare_ flinch when she leans over and presses her sharp teeth into his neck. She suckles gently for a few seconds before pulling her teeth away, savoring the intense taste of blood on her tongue. Smacking her lips together, she licks the wound to heal, and takes one precious step back. The quiet street is more tenebrous then it was a few minutes ago, and a frigid nip of wind begins to blow, almost knocking the hat from the driver's head. The woman tilts her head guardedly, examining her victim carefully. There was lust for hunger still in her eyes, for they were very brooding. She focuses her mind on something else and swallows the remaining blood down her throat.

The driver doesn't dare to look into her eyes, blinking dryly before he pushes the door closed, and walks back around to his side. He turns his head as if contemplating on something, but he stops himself, slipping into the safety of his car before driving away.

She finally feels the corners of her lips pulling up into a devilish grin. It's funny the way some humans react after she's fed on them. Was there a risk for them to report it to the law? Yes, but it wasn't something she was concerned about. The wound would be healed long before he would report it. Who would dare believe him, that a psychotic blood sucker fed on him, and he was still alive? The woman broke out into a soft, sultry laughter. It was Gotham city, it was a regular occurrence for such strange reports to be made.

She makes her way down the sidewalk with her shoulders back, and her head tilted forwards dangerously. The only sound coming from the light tap of her stilettos. She enters the mouth of an alley, strutting lightly through the smoky air.

Suddenly, an eruption of very characteristic jester laughter is heard. She feels herself tense, and clenches her jaw tightly. She is not scared, of course, but rather, miffed.

_The Joker_.

" Well, Hello _beautiful_. You must be Sonja." The Joker smiles pathetically, and Sonja takes one step forwards.

He pulls a girl behind a dumpster. Long dark hair, covering her face from view as her head is hung low. She smells familiar, the sour scent of another vampire filling her nose. How did the Joker manage to do such a thing, restrain one of her own.

" Ah, ah, _ah!_" He waves a wooden stake, but there is one driven in her chest already. He pushes her gently, and the girl falls directly on her chest, driving the stake deeper into her ribs. She screams a strangled sound, and rolls onto her back, her fingers wrapped around the stake tightly.

Sonja winces, knowing exactly the pain the girl was going through.

" _Joker_. What do you want?" Sonja hisses in questioning, her eyes narrowing. The smell that reeks off of him is so empowering, it burns the insides of her nasal cavity. He must have done something to retract the presence of a vampire. That was why he was easily able to capture the girl...

" For your _breed_ to join my side. To bring chaos into Gotham." He smacks his lips and grins, tilting his head down to the girl. She's driven the stake out of her chest already, her eyes wide with anger.

" Not so fast, _Evangeline_." He emphasizes her name, and crouches down to her level. She bolts directly at him, her fangs retracted all the way, but he simply drives another stake into her ribs before she can do anything.

Evangeline collapses, panting desperately. She is weakened by what concoction he injected to his bloodstream. That means she must have taken a bite from him. Of course though, he wouldn't turn, not unless he was drained, and revived by the blood from the same vampire.

" Let the girl be. Let us make a deal, Joker. Give her, her freedom, and we will adjoin partnerships."

The Joker simply broke out into a fit of laughter.

" _HA_. _HA_. _HA_." He grins widely, showing off a set of yellowed teeth. "It's always been my dream... making a deal with the _devil_."

Sonja simply sneered before she felt a prick in her arm. She hadn't realized just how close the Joker had gotten to her. The smell that was coming off of him must of been playing with her head.

She simply looks down at him, grovelling at him. Her fingers wrap around his arm, twisting it around, and snapping it like a twig. He screams out in pain before laughter replaces his agony.

Evangeline seems to be nowhere to be found, Sonja realizes, but she isn't finished with the Joker quite yet.

She shoves him across the alley, sending him flying into the side of a dumpster. The loud crack of his ribs tells her she's done enough to break a few ribs. It was enough for now.

" We shall talk about this another time, _Jester_." It was the final thing the Joker heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Would love some reviews!

xo


End file.
